Descendants Of The Dragons
by Shiroi Ai
Summary: Ash and Gary find out that they are a part of an ancient race of pokemon. With newfound powers they struggle to fulfill a prophecy, all the time getting themselves entangled in a love triangle with none other than Misty Waterflower^___^*chapter6 up now!!*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DESCENDANTS OF THE DRAGONS

by Crimson Flame

Prologue

3rd of Autumn, 528 PY. (Pokemon Years)

A woman in her late 20's was staring out the window of a magnificent mansion. The evening was setting in for the night. What little sunlight that was left poured in through the glass plane and seemed to have collected on her long cascading hair. As she sat by the windowsill, brushing the amber locks made golden by the sun, she heard tiny footsteps making their way hurriedly up the stairway to her room.

"Mommy! Mommy! What are you doing?!!!" A loud and excited voice reached her ears.

The woman tore her attention away from the red autumn leaves of the trees outside, just in time to be greeted by the sight a young boy scampering on tiny legs towards her. She put her brush aside to make way for her 5-year old son, who had immediately jumped to the opportunity of open arms and the promise of a warm hug.

"Mommy! Can you play with me now??!!! Please!!!!!!!" The boy asked.

The woman looked down at the boy in her arms who looked back with an innocent questioning face. She smiled and gently brushed aside the midnight hair that that framed his soulful yet strange silver eyes. 

"Oh I can't dear, not right now." She answered him slowly. When she saw how unhappy her son was she quickly added, "But I'll tell you a story. Do you want to hear it?"

The boy was immediately hooked at the mention of stories. 

"Hooray! Hooray! A story!!!" The boy jumped up and down in front of his mother excitedly. He accidentally tripped himself and fell flat on his face. However, he picked himself up and with an embarrassed face resumes his jumping with a twinkle in his eyes and a cheeky grin.

(Not only does he look like his father, he acts like him as well.) She thought, not realizing that she had said it out aloud.

"But me don't look like Daddy at all. Daddy has spikes on his head like this and he doesn't have any eyes." The child grabbed some of his hair and tried to make it stand up. When that failed, he closed his eyes and tried to walk around the room.

The woman managed to catch up with her son before he knocked down another of her vases like he did last week. Laughing, the boy opened his eyes and gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek. Pointing to one of the pictures on the wall, the boy said, "Me thinks that me look more like him." 

The woman looked toward the direction he was pointing at. It had the picture her when she was younger with two of her best friends, one of them now her husband. A sad smile came to her face.

"When's Daddy coming home?" he added.

"He'll be home any minute now. You know he's busy at the Pokemon Breeding Center. Now do you want to listen to my story or not, you little devil?"

"Yes! Yes! Me wanna hear Mommy's story!!!"

Misty Rockfield, formerly known as Misty Waterflower, sat her son down beside her and told him the story that had changed her life forever.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Um…review? =P 

==Crimson Flame==


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. But I wish I did. Sigh……….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DESCENDANTS OF THE DRAGONS

by Crimson Flame

Chapter 1

1st of Spring, 522 PY.

__

I love you Ash……..

I don't……

Misty bolted up in her bed gasping for air. Tiny drops of sweat trickled down the side of her face. 

The dream that had plagued her mind for days.

The nightmare. 

The reality. 

With a heavy heart, Misty cried herself back to sleep.

"Why Ash? Why?…"

*****

"Misty? Misty! Like snap out of it! It's like we're drowning in milk here you know."

"Huh? Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. " A 22-year old Misty awakened from her deep thoughts at the sound of her sister's voice. The milk in her mug had spilled over from the constant flow from the carton.

"Great, just great….A few more drops and we'll have a whole new pool here in the kitchen."

"Sorry……." Misty said without any effort to defend herself.

Daisy sensed her sister's gloominess and immediately regretted teasing her. "It's those dreams again, isn't it? You should forget about him you know. It's been almost 10 years." she told her softly.

"I thought I've forgotten bout him a long time ago, but I guess these dreams just prove that I'm wrong." 

There was a sudden silence as the three sensational sisters could not come up with anything sensational to say.

"Well then, I'll go to the mart and get us more milk." Misty said in lighter, more cheerful tone. 

"Are you sure you're alright Misty?"

"Sure sis. Never better."

"Well, ok. And Misty…."

"Yeah?…"

"…Buy the 'MOOMOO' brand. It's much more delicious."

"………….."

*****

The Cerulean City Mart was almost deserted that day. A few people dotted here and there. Officer Jenny was there as well as a couple of the local trainers.

"Ack……H…i…..ack…Mis……ty"

The shopkeeper, Sharon said hi to Misty as she entered the small building. Misty smiled back.

"Hi Sharon. Haven't lost that sore throat yet?"

Sharon gave a big sulk and shook her head.

"Get well soon then." Misty said as she headed towards the dairy section. All kinds of milk were displayed in that section. As she browsed through the selection, she suddenly realized that it had grown deadly silent. The familiar buzz of people. Sound itself seemed to disappear. Appalled by the strange phenomena, Misty headed towards the counter to find out what was the matter. 

"I'm really sorry bout this……."

Misty heard a mysterious voice and later realized that a robbery was taking place. As she looked on from behind a shelf of snack food, she saw a young man in his early 20's pointing a dangerous looking knife towards Sharon. He was wearing a gray shirt and black jeans, hugging on to his athletic form. Upon his forehead, he wore a red headband and on his right shoulder stood a pikachu. 

"Stop! You're under arrest! Drop the knife and put your hands up where I can see them!" 

The man turned around to face the young Officer Jenny. With a nervous smile he managed to stammer out,

"Wait!Y…you got this all wrong." 

Officer Jenny stood in the narrow doorway of the mart with a gun hoisted towards the handsome thief. 

"I repeat. Drop the knife and put your hands up where I can see them!"

Officer Jenny's hands shook a bit. She had recently graduated from the academy. This was the first time she ever faced a threat alone besides training that is. She'd have to admit she was quite nervous and a bit scared. The shopkeeper behind the counter was waving her hands at her and trying to speak out loud but to no avail.

(Probably from shock I suppose.) Officer Jenny thought as she steadied her gun.

"I guess you leave me no choice." The man said.

Then he narrowed his eyes towards the policewoman. With amazing speed he threw the knife towards her. The blade knocked the gun off her hands and struck the wooden beam of the doorway behind her. Officer Jenny, stunned by the sudden speed, came to her senses and immediately called on her pokemon growlithe.

The pikachu dropped down to the marble floor and went into a crouching stance, sparks emitting from its cheeks, ready for battle. The two pokemon faced each other awaiting orders from their trainers.

"No pikachu. Return."

The pikachu looked back at its trainer with a confused face but obeyed the order nevertheless, resuming its position on the man's shoulder.

"I do not wish to hurt you or your pokemon. Pikachu, Radial Wave now!"

Waves of pure electricity washed over them. 

Misty felt paralyzed after being hit by the wave. It seems that everyone in the mart was affected by the attack. 

"Radial Wave is just a more powerful version of Thunder Wave, the range of attack expanded into a larger area. You'll all be fine in a couple of hours." The thief smiled and added "I'm really sorry about this, we'll be on our way. Come on pikachu."

"Huh? Hey pikachu! Enough with the ketchup already! Let's go pal." He called for his pokemon which seemed to have gone off in the middle of his speech.

"Pi, Pika"

Misty then realized that the pikachu was on the shelf staring right at her. Its eyes seem to focus on hers for a while and then it smiled. 

"Pika! Pikachu pika pikapi!"

As the man walked towards her, Misty was so terrified. Being unable to move wasn't helping either.

"What's the matter pikachu?" 

The man asked his pokemon which responded by pointing at her.

"What are you talking ab……"

His sentence trailed off when his eyes met hers. 

They stared at each other for a while though it seemed like eternity. Misty studied the face in front of her. He was good looking, a cute nose and a mouth that would hide a sweet smile or a cunning smirk. He had wild jet-black hair, his long fringe falling across his eyes. His eyes. Misty felt like drowning in those soulful golden brown eyes. They seem so innocent yet wise, sweet yet sad. Eyes that seem familiar somehow……

__

I love you Ash……………………

Something in Misty's brain snapped in recognition. Ash..…..…..

Misty struggled to speak but couldn't because of the paralysis. The irony. After all these years, here he was in front of her and she couldn't even speak a single word to him. All those years. All those memories…...

Misty couldn't stand it any longer. Tears began to flow. 

Ash was shocked to see the girl in front of him beginning to cry. Could he be that scary? That was when he began to realize something. The girl's features. The long fiery red hair, that cascaded down her back. The familiar ocean-blue eyes that shimmered in a beautiful light now flooded with wetness. Misty…..

His eyes softened and with trembling hands he reached up to wipe off her tears. Both his hands came up to cup her face and he stared into her eyes. Misty was surprised at what he did next. Slowly bending forward, he gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. Then he whispered softly into her ear while hugging her gently. 

"Please don't cry anymore Misty, I'm not worth your tears. It's good to see you again."

With that, he started to leave. Pikachu leaped onto Ash's shoulder after saying a sad goodbye to Misty. As he reached the exit he turned around to look at Misty for one last time.

"Forgive me…."

Then he was nowhere in sight. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ok? How is it going?

Wanna leave me a review? ^____^ Please?

Wanna check out how I pictured Ash? Go here::

http://www.thepokemontower.com/artists/crimsonflame/art59.html

Or Misty? Go here:::

http://www.thepokemontower.com/artists/crimsonflame/art50.html 

And go visit the pokemon tower too for great fanfiction and fanart::

http://www.thepokemontower.com/tpt.shtml

==Crimson Flame==


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DESCENDANTS OF THE DRAGONS

by Crimson Flame

Chapter 2

5th of Spring, 522 PY.

"I challenge you for a Faith Badge!" shouted a young trainer. The sound echoes in the barren gym.

Gary sighed. Another trainer has come to this gym in hopes of earning the Faith Badge. 

"Very well, as gym leader of the Pallet Gym I accept your challenge. We will use 2 pokemon each. If you defeat me, you shall receive a Faith Badge." 

And so a fierce battle ensued with Gary emerging victorious in the end. 

"You are a good trainer. Hurry to the pokemon center and challenge me again after you've trained harder."

The trainer recalled his pokemon into its pokeball. He then gave Gary a defiant look before leaving the gym.

Gary gave another sigh. They just don't make trainers like they used to. He could use a challenge or two. Real challenges. The battles nowadays are such a bore. Long and hard ones are a rarity. 

"I don't think I can keep this up any longer." 

Being a gym leader and opening a gym sure doesn't seem as great as he thought it would be. His own grandfather, Professor Oak had opposed to the idea of Gary opening a gym. Gary knew of the risk, knew of Geo. But in opening a gym, Gary had hoped he could make a difference in trainers' lives. He could not just live in hiding for the rest of his life, just like his brother.

"Ash, I wonder where you are now….."

*****

16th of Summer, 510 PY.

Gary hurried to the Ketchum residence after receiving an urgent letter from his grandfather to meet at the place. As he walked through the front door he saw Professor Oak sitting on the sofa in the living room. He motioned for Gary to go to the room upstairs.

"Come, there is something you need to know." 

Professor Oak led Gary up the flight of stairs. Mrs. Ketchum was in bed, as pale as the sheets that she lay upon. Her face held a painful expression, though it seems that she is trying very hard to keep it from showing. Her eyes were tightly shut, her breathing was heavy and her hands were gripping the sheets of the bed. 

Ash was kneeling beside her, his back towards Gary. Ash reached out to hold his mother's hands, who in turn held on tightly. Her expression softened and her breathing became calmer as though the mere touch of Ash's hand had lessened the pain. 

"Is that you Gary? Ash and I have been waiting for you." Mrs. Ketchum said breaking the silence in the room. Her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head slightly towards Gary. Ash turned around and acknowledged Gary's presence.

"Come to me Gary." she said.

Gary walked towards the bed and knelt down beside Ash. She smiled at him. Gary had the funny feeling that there was something everyone in that room knew except him.

"There is something I need to tell to both of you...my dearest sons…"

Gary's eyes widened in shock.

Sons.

"B..but Mrs. Ketchum, what are you talking about? Gary managed to stammer out.

"I'm sorry I never told you before. But it's true…Your parents were never your parents in the first place. You were adopted when you were just a baby thus leaving you with no memory of me." she added.

"It means that we are brothers, Gary." Ash said after seeing the face of a dumbstruck Gary whose initial reaction was gaping his mouth big enough to fill a dozen snorlax.

Gary snapped out of his daze. All this new information was beginning to soak in. Gary grabbed Ash by the collar of his shirt and shook him hard.

"You knew about this too Ash? And you never told me. I deserved to know who my REAL parents are. Why did you keep it from me?"

"No. Ash didn't know about this till seconds before you came into this room. I had kept this secret that nearly drove me insane since the moment the two of you were born. Professor Oak was a trusted friend of mine thus I knew you'd be safe with him. I had to deal with the pain of seeing you everyday but not being able to call you as my own."

"But why? Why leave me with him?" Gary said.

"Because it has been decided long ago that the only way to keep both of you alive is to keep you apart."

"Mother, I don't understand." Ash said.

"You're so dumb Ash, you'd take forever to understand something." Gary taunted.

"I am NOT dumb, so shut up! And I do NOT take forever to understand something." Ash said, pushing him on the shoulder slightly.

"You DO too!" Gary shouted pushing him back. 

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

Soon they were pushing each other till a small brawl seemed to have started.

"Bonding already children?" Mrs. Ketchum said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT????!!!!" both Ash and Gary said in unison.

"Anyhow I haven't got much time left. What I am about to tell you now cannot leave this room."

And so both of the boys settled down and listened intently as she started to tell the story of what was, what is and what may be. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

First of all……….ThanK yoU very much 4 ur reviews ^___^

Morbane::: So listen close and listen well, to the story I'm about to tell….^___^

thunder mouse pikachu::: Thanx! The story Misty tells her son is this entire fic. About the summary well I'll see what I can do!

Alex Warlorn::: Yes Misty's son is Ash's too. But you will know why in the end only ^___^. And thanx for the compliments bout my art!! * blush * And I do agree, 'Pokemon MASTER by Acey' is THE best pokemon fanfiction EVER!! 

What you should know about this story…

It will not only be from Misty's POV. So there will be some things Misty won't know but I'll tell them to you anyway.

I wrote this a long long time ago in a galaxy far far away…oops sorry, got carried away ^___^. Anyway, I did write this quite long ago and I had stopped halfway. It is not the same as my present style….so it might sound weird…or not, after I decide whether or not to continue where I left off.

Anyway keep reading! And reviewing! =P


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or anything related to pokemon. Pokemon and its associated characters are copyrighted by Nintendo/Game Freak. 

Warning: Loooong explanations ahead. ^___^;;;

Legend:: bla bla are bits and pieces of conversations from the past

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DESCENDANTS OF THE DRAGON

by Crimson Flame

Chapter 3

16th of Summer 510 PY.

"What I am about to tell you now cannot leave this room." Mrs. Ketchum said with a heavy voice.

Both boys nodded and she began her story, the story of how the world of pokemon came to be.

****

(Delia Ketchum narrating) 

Imagine a world that was completely different yet at the same time completely similar. It yields the same basic elements, the same basic lifeforms. The sky you see here is still the same, as are the waves that break upon the shore now. The main difference is the animals. Where there are pokemon like there are now, there were other kinds of lifeforms in their place. Pidgeys, squirtles, ekans and growlithes for example did not exist but in their place are birds, tortoises, snakes, and dogs. These animals have neither special abilities nor elemental powers.

Among these animals however was an ancient species forgotten by history and remembered only in myths and legends, the Dragons. Once in prosperous numbers, man had hunted these mythical beasts to the point of extinction. To avoid the end of their kind, the few that were left evolved a way of staying hidden, the art of shapeshifting. However the only form they could change into was that of the form they despised and feared most; the form of humans. 

The technique proved itself a great ally to the dragons. They blended in with man and lived their lives all the same. Mankind gradually forgot the existence of the magical beasts. The dragons, however stood watch among the humans ever alert to the threats they pose if they were ever to rediscover their existence. Some grew to love them as well after seeing the better side of humanity; the love and kindness it is capable of. Some grew to understand their fear of the unknown, the main reason of their persecution. Time passed and life went on peacefully, as the dragons became more and more of a myth. 

Then about 2300 AD, mankind reached the peak of its scientific and technological advances. Nevertheless, in achieving so much, they have forgotten what it really means to live. They drained the earth of its resources. Most forms of life on earth perished along with ¾ of the human population. Before their very eyes, the world became a desolated wasteland.

The humans were in despair. The dragons were at a lost at what to do, to help the humans or to leave them to find a solution on their own. Divided on the issue, some of them wanted to help the humans restore the earth to its former glory and some wanted to leave it as it be so that the humans would die out and they would regain power over earth.

"Don't you see the ways of those fools. They plague the world like a swarm of locusts with little thought of what would happen afterwards. They brought their own destruction upon themselves."

"No! The humans just made a simple mistake. Everyone even we make mistakes. And even with the past between us, how can we not help when we know that we can?"

"Can't you understand!! The past is exactly what's between us. When they discover that we do exist after all and know of our powers, after we help them, history would repeat itself."

"You don't know that for sure. As great as our powers may be, we can't predict the exact future. The least we can do is make sure there IS a future, for them and us. We have the power to save lives. Why won't we use that power?"

And so the debate went on and on. The dragon race became divided into 2 different sects, the Dragons of Heaven; those who wanted to help the human race restore earth, and the Dragons of Earth; those who want to regain power over the earth, each side believing wholeheartedly that they were right. The tension grew and soon a war broke out among the dragons, oblivious to mankind. Many dragons were lost in this seemingly pointless battle that lasted for a year.

In the end, driven by grief and tremendous sorrow at the divided dragon race, the lead dragon of the Dragons of Heaven, Araxa sacrificed his own life in order to bring an end to the war. He had turned his entire chi, his life energy and even his soul into a concentrated Orb of Life. This orb descended into the earth and renewed the earth's chi. Life was renewed and the earth seemed to have been reborn. The world had returned to its original state, desolate lands became fertile grounds and dark liquids became crystal clear waters. However, the animals that emerged this time had special abilities and some even had elemental powers. These new lifeforms are what you call pokemon. The Pokemon Years started from that exact moment.

Touched by the ultimate sacrifice of Araxa, the Dragons of Earth withdrew from their cause and decided to give the human race a second chance. The divided dragon race became one again. With the renewal of earth, the humans now had realized about the existence of dragons. In the beginning, the dragons were considered as their saviors and were very well treated. Sadly, the hearts of men were easily swayed.

Driven by greed and power, a group of men sought out the dragons to capture and harness their power for their own purposes. The Dragons were considered the most powerful of pokemon then, thus the most valuable. The dragons' worst fears have come true. For the second time in world history, they have been betrayed.

Thus, these magical beasts became myths once more. Using the age-old art of shape-shifting, they retraced their steps and disappeared; into bedtime stories and old wives tales. Generations passed and the dragons vowed never again would they reveal themselves to humanity. Blinded by rage and deep hatred however, was one dragon who could not let go of the past. 

"His name was Geo, known to you by the name of Giovanni." Mrs. Ketchum said.

"What?!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Giovanni? Is a dragon?!!" Gary could hardly believe it.

"Then, he must have been a Dragon of Earth." Ash said slowly.

Mrs. Ketchum shook her head and said sadly, "No, he was a Dragon of Heaven as well."

"Then why.." Gary started.

"Why didn't he let go of the past?" His mother finished for him. Gary nodded.

"Because Araxa and Geo shared a bond like the one you do now."

"They were brothers?!!" Ash exclaimed.

"Yes. But that was not why he hated humanity so."

"What happened?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Water."

"Water? Did dragons have to compete with man for water?" Ash asked.

"Did man use water to drown dragons?" Gary asked.

"No! I need some water. All these talking has made me thirsty."

Ash and Gary fell over.

After quenching her thirst, Mrs. Ketchum resumed her story.

Araxa and Geo were very close. When Araxa sacrificed himself for the humans, Geo was deeply grieved to lose his dear brother. However he grew to accept his death as an act of honour. He sincerely hoped that humanity would be grateful to their gift and appreciate the second chance that was bestowed upon them. When man tried to hunt them down for their powers, he was devastated and lost faith in humanity. The last straw came when one of them killed his wife and their unborn child along with her when she tried to resist their capture.

Geo was deeply enraged by the loss of his family and vowed to destroy the human race. He sought the help of the remaining dragons and tried to persuade them to his cause. While some agreed and joined him in his quest, most of the dragons refused his offer and did not approve of it.

"Revenge should never be a reason for action. Plus, life is peaceful now. To intervene again would only bring more pain and suffering to all."

"Fine! Then I will find a way to get rid of those heartless pests once and for all. Mark my words, whoever stands in my way, be it human or dragon, I shall eliminate without even thinking twice."

And so his endless quest for revenge began. With the help of the dragons loyal to his cause, and he became a rich and powerful tyrant, using his power and influence to find a way to rid the world of man.

"That is sad. I would never have guessed he went through all that. I would probably have felt the same way" Ash said after hearing about what had happened to Giov..Geo.

After a moment of silence, Gary asked a question, "Um..this is indeed a sad story. And I'm sorry for Geo. But what does it have to do with us?"

"Well….Araxa. He was your father." Came the reply.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Um……if this chapter confused you….I'll try to summarize it.

(1) Basically, I'm trying to say that **our **world eventually ends up in ruins but with the help of Araxa and the other dragons it became the Pokemon world. All our animals got replaced by pokemon.

(2) So that means, 2301 AD to us, is actually 1 Pokemon Year (PY)

(3) After the Dragons revealed themselves, they were treated very well. But after sometime people wanted to capture them and train them like pokemon. 

(4) Disappointed, they blended into humanity again (as they did in **our** world before) and vanished without a trace.

(5) **Very** **few** in the Pokemon world know about the existence of Dragons because of that. Even if they did, Dragons were dismissed as fairytales.

(6) No one except the Dragons and those they decide to tell, know how the Pokemon World came to be. There was no recorded history before 1 PY. So the Pokemon world is relatively a new world. I'm sorry if this sounds farfetched. (And no, I'm not talking about the pokemon Farfetched. ^___^)

Get that? Any questions? Please ask if you do. I'd be happy to answer them. ^___^

The titles 'Dragon of Heaven' and 'Dragon of Earth' are borrowed from another anime called 'X'

Response to reviewers::

CeruleanNasuti::: Thanx!! And Misty is married to Brock. However things aren't as simple as they seem. ^___^. As for drawing Gary, it'll have to wait. I'm on a writing streak right now ^___^

Nova S.::: As I said above, this is going to be a rather complicated love story. At least I had planned it to be.^___^ And I only post my fanart at Jolt's. I'm quite new at this even though I wrote this long ago.

thunder mouse pikachu::: About Ash, hmm… in a few chapters time. And the years are like our own for example 511, 512, 513 etc. So events in 510 happened first then 522 happened. That means, I'm going to be jumping forwards or backwards in time during this fic. So pay attention to the date.^___^

Alex Warlorn::: You said Gary took over Giovanni's Gym in Viridian city? Are you referring to the game Pokemon Crystal or some other source? Coz I didn't know. ^__^;; So please pardon my ignorance and just ignore that fact. After all I did write this long ago. Anyway, assume that this fic is a bit AU. And for your last evaluation, you are partly right and partly wrong. Keep guessing though!

You notice that I'm always smiling in my response to reviewers?

That's because I'm happy when you review. So…….

Make me HAPPY!!!!! ^___^

Review please!!!! Luv Ya!!! 

And..um.. Happy Belated New Year!!! ( Is there such a thing? ^___^ )


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ya ya, you already know. I don't hafta repeat it. Do I? Must I? Oh just refer to the past chapters if you want.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DESCENDANTS OF THE DRAGONS

by Crimson Flame

Chapter 4

16th of Summer 510 PY.

"Araxa…..Our f-father….?" Ash looks as if he was going to faint.

"B-but that's impossible! You said this all happened at the beginning of the pokemon years. That's about 500 years ago." Gary deducted. "We can't be born 500 years ago. Can we? We'd be dead by now if that were true."

"For your information, dragons live way longer than humans ever could. The oldest dragon ever lived was well over 5000 years old."

"!!!!!!"

"But we aren't that old. Are we?"

"No. It is true you were born 500 years ago. But you only hatched about 10 years ago. We dragons don't develop before we're hatched. It's as if we're in suspended animation when we're within our eggs. Plus we can halt our human bodies development after 18 years of age."

"You mean..?"

"We can stay as eighteen year olds for the rest of our lives if we wish it so."

"One question mom, are you really our mother?"

"Yes of course! Why do you ask?"

"Then you're a dragon too?"

"No Ash. I am a pikachu."

"HUH?!!"

"What do you think loser? Of course mom is a dragon. The only thing that's bothering me is…is.."

"What? Why did you hatch only after so long?"

"Oh…um…yeah that and um…how old are you?"

"Here's a tip son, never ask a girl or a woman her age. And if you must know I'm about 650 years old."

"Hag! Hag! Ha…"

Ash never got to finish his sentence when a huge mallet came down on his head, knocking him out cold.

"Never call a woman 'hag' too. Especially if she is your mother." 

Gary sweatdropped at the sight of Ash on the floor with swirls for his eyes, and quickly took out his notepad to make notes. 

"Now where was I before I was rudely interrupted? Oh yes. The fact is that you were both born during the dragon wars, but you were separated amidst all the chaos. I couldn't find either of you and I spent endless nights searching for you both. For years I searched but to no avail until a point when I had given up, believing neither of you had survived. Then about ten years ago, I felt a familiar calling, an invisible force was pulling me towards you. I followed it to a town called Pallet, to a certain Professor Oak. I tried to befriend him and later when I found out that he bears neither ill will nor threat, I trusted him enough to tell him the truth about me and my kind.

Apparently he had been researching on our kind for quite a while. During his research he had encountered several relics that he thought were ancient pokemon eggs. He was the one who had brought the two of you together. Both your powers responded with each other and thus you hatched.

Oh how cute both of you were, my little bundles of joy. Those cute little fingers and cute little toes and cute little.."

"MOM!!!! Stop embarrassing us!!!" both Ash (who had recovered shortly after being hit) and Gary cried out blushing.

"Oh sorry....perhaps I was being a little carried away…but you were really…" 

"MOM!!!!!"

"Alright, alright. I get the message. Anyway you should have guessed by now, the reason why you were separated. The bond between the two of you was so strong that whenever you're near each other, your powers begin to interact, since you were both babies then you couldn't control them yet. And this tremendous reaction can be felt by the older and more experienced dragons, Geo being one of them. If he knew about the two of you he would have taken you both from me without a single doubt."

"And what does our **dear** uncle want with us?" Gary said emphasizing sarcastically on the 'dear' part.

"Because..because of the Prophecy.."

"What pro.."

"The Prophecy left by your father just before he died."

__

Twin sons of heaven and earth,

Bring the promise of peace or war since birth.

Taken by a brother,

Trained into hate and power,

Humanity's end would be near,

All soon would learn to fear.

Taken by a mother,

Trained with love and understanding,

Everyone has a chance of living,

In peace and harmony together.

"So does that mean the twin sons are us?"

"Yes."

"Taken by a brother….Does this mean Geo wants to train us to help him destroy mankind?"

"Yes."

Both Ash and Gary remained silent, thinking about their fates. Delia let them. It was hard to know that the world's destiny depended on your actions.

"Listen to me my sons. I know that you have a bitter rivalry against each other. But you must to learn to work together. Geo is very powerful, fueled by years of hatred and blinded by sadness. Only together can you defeat him. If not the world is lost. Please promise me. You may not be able to act like brothers now but promise me you'll try."

Ash and Gary looked at each other hesitantly.

"I promise." Ash said.

"Whatever."

"Gary!"

"Alright alright. I promise I'll **try**."

"Good. Then I can leave in peace. The future is in your hands my sons, so learn to love each other and be brave no matter what happens. I'm afraid that's is all I can offer to you now. Professor Oak can tell you the rest."

"Mother! What are you saying?!"

"My time here has been cut short. I wish I could stay and help guide you myself. I'll be watching over you from afar. Goodbye my dearests. Always remember that I love both of you. So did your father and your uncle too…..Remember that……Always."

"Mother!"

"MOTHER!!!!"

With that Deliarah the dragon, fondly known as Delia Ketchum departed from the world leaving behind two bewildered sons to fend for themselves.

*****

Professor Oak explained that Delia had suffered from a rare incurable illness that only affected dragons. She had requested their presence to give them her last will and to tell them the truth about their heritage.

Both Ash and Gary mourned her death but did not make it public for the fear that Geo would realize where they had been living all the while and that would put Pallet Town in danger. They decided to leave and to go off training together and with their pokemon. No one was to be told of what happened or where they were heading, not even Professor Oak. 

"This world had been renewed by the chi of a dragon, namely your father. This makes the entire chi in the world related to you, your father's direct descendants by blood. Since it is so similar to your own chi, you have more control over it than most dragons do. This means you can manipulate the earth's energies easier. And perhaps you are able to yield powers that the dragon race has never seen before. Unfortunately, this also means that Giovanni, being your father's brother, also has the same potential. And he has the advantage of years of experience behind him. That was why your mother wanted the two of you to work together." 

Before leaving Professor Oak had given them some instructions.

"Your mother left the both of you a book which she had written herself. It is about the dragons, their known powers and about the art of shape shifting. She told me to give it to you if anything should happen to her. Train hard. Your pokemon will help you use and control your powers. Master them well and learn to combine your efforts by working together."

With that both Ash and Gary left the world behind and disappeared into thoughts and dreams.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Do read my reviewers response coz sometimes I may have left out some important facts and I may mention them there.

Some questions and answers and notes…..

(1) How could a WAR between DRAGONS go unnoticed by anything?

==Well I think there's been some misunderstanding. I said quote 'The tension grew and soon a war broke out among the dragons, oblivious to mankind.' What I meant was that mankind was unaware of what the said war was about. It has been dismissed as some kind of human war. (Remember the dragons were in HUMAN form and earth was in ruins at that time, so there's bound to be conflict.) Again, sorry for the misunderstanding. ^___^;;;

(2) After all these centuries and millennia, wouldn't of the race of dragons inter-bred enough with humans that they would be one race?

==Dragons are a magical race. They live for a long time as I have mentioned in this chapter. And I didn't say that they didn't interbred with humans. Just very few of them get close enough to do so.

(3) When dragons 'hatch', they look just like regular human babies.

Reviewers' response….from me::: ^___^

Alex Warlorn::: Wow such a fast reviewer^___^…Anyway, I hope this chapter satisfies some of your questions and detailed observations. From your comment on dragons, hmm….it seems to me you don't like them very much. Personally I haven't seen Yugioh, so I could only imagine what you're saying. Anyway my version of dragons are from the movie "Dragonheart". I think it's the best movie on dragons. They are old and wise. And though they have great power, they don't abuse it.

So you see, I view the dragons much differently. I love them!!! I don't think they're terrible. Destructive maybe, but so is man and so are pokemon. It all depends on the individual.

As for eating anyone who makes them mad, hehehe ^___^;; 

Giovanni is also a unique individual. I will try to develop more on his character instead of the usual "I GONNA RULE THE WORLD" kind of person he seems to be.

Ok that's all! Please ask some more if anything I write confuses you coz I do make mistakes. Wow….Such a long response. ^___^

thunder mouse pikachu::: I think I've answered all your questions in this chapter? ^__^ Keep reading and I'll keep writing!!! Thanx!


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yada yada. Most fans would kill me if I did own Pokemon. ^___^;;; 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DESCENDANTS OF THE DRAGONS

by Crimson Flame

Chapter 5

4th of Spring, 522 P.Y.

Thud! Thud ! Thud!

Brandon Rockfield, known to his friends as Brock, awoke from his daily afternoon nap with a start. He often took them these days. Being a pokemon breeder was tough and it takes up most of his time. But he loves his job. It was his very dream to be one since he was little. Now at the age of 25, he owns one of the top best breeding centers in the world. 

Brock groggily walked towards the front door.

Thud! Thud ! Thud!

"Hold on I'm coming!"

Thud! Thud ! Thud!

Brock opened the door only to see someone he never expected to see.

"I'd…….Thud!……. appreciate it……. Thud !.…….. if you'd ……….Thud!……… stop that ……….Mistyyyyyyy…….." Brock managed to say before he fainted.

*****

"Brock! Brock! BROCK!!!!!!!"

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Brock shouted as he woke up. "What's going on? What's happening? Wha...Misty?"

"Oh good you're OK. I was beginning to get worried. I'm really sorry for banging your head like that. Guess I wasn't paying attention. Hehe." Misty said finishing with a 'I'm really sorry' smile.

"It's OK. Apology accepted."

"Great! So Brock it's been a long time. Anything I should know, such as a Mrs. Rockfield or a Brock Junior maybe?"

"Whaa…aaa…..aaat??!!!" Brock stammered, his tanned skin glowing bright red.

"Look Brock you're blushing! I must be right, right?"

"No!" Brock said in a hurry.

"Then you must have a girlfriend here somewhere. Who is she? What's her name?"

"No. No girlfriends whatsoever."

"Oh come on Brock, don't lie to me. When we were young, you flirted with every single girl you laid your eyes on. One of them must have fallen for you."

"No, there is none."

Sensing Brock's hesitation, Misty decided to let it drop.

"So how's business doing? I heard you've………."

Misty's words blurred out as buried feelings within him resurfaced. Though Misty may never notice it, Brock has certain feelings towards her. On his travels with her and Ash, he began to fall in love with her. Yet in his heart, he knew that she had always had feelings for Ash. Brock also knew of Ash's feelings towards Misty. So to make a long story short, he has decided never to reveal his true feelings to Misty so as not to ruin their friendship. He chose instead to flirt with every girl they met on the journey to help him forget about his feelings towards Misty.

"THAT had worked very well. I'm still in love with her." Brock murmured sarcastically to himself.

"What was that Brock?" Misty asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

"Er..I said…Zubat lurk in every well. And er…Lime will clean your Grimer." Brock answered as best as he could .

"Oh..ok. I was sure that I heard something else though." Misty said suspiciously.

Brock sweatdropped and tried to change the subject.

"So Misty. What brings you here?"

"What? Do I need a reason to visit one of my oldest and best of friends?" Misty asked, eyes wide and blinking innocently.

"Come on Misty, what's troubling you? You can count on old Brock. He can solve all your problems, yes he can."

Misty stared off into space for a while. 

Then she said in a soft whisper-like voice, "I saw him today."

"Him?"

Misty gave Brock one of the most sad looks he ever saw.

(Great. Just how dense can I be?) Brock asked himself.

"You mean Ash? You saw Ash today?"

Misty related to Brock what had happened that morning at the mart. 

"….And then he just left. And I couldn't stop him or say anything. And now I don't what to do. I don't know whether to go looking for him again or just to forget this morning ever happened. What should I do Brock ? What should I do? What should I do? What should I do…………..?" Misty repeatedly said breaking down on Brock's shoulder.

Brock could think of nothing to say. The present scenario brings back memories of the past, of the first time Misty came bursting through his door. Again he was at a complete loss. He was never too good in relationship issues. Nevertheless, he hugged her softly and gently stroked her back to calm her down.

As Misty slowly drifted into sleep tired from crying, Brock's mind drifted back to that first time. Brock had asked her to tell him what had happened during the past. He never fully understood why Ash and Misty went their separate ways. Misty had been hesitant at first.

"Come on Misty. I can't help you if I do not know what is going on in the first place."

Misty had finally given in and had told Brock of that one night. Just one night. 

*****

(Misty narrating)

18th of Summer, 510 PY.

It was at a place near Pallet Town. There was a barren and grassy cliff side. Yet in the midst of this barren land is a very old tree. It is a majestic tree, with its limbs stretching out seemingly to touch the sky and up-held by strong roots that hold it firmly to the ground.

Most couples who go there called the place 'Lover's Circle'. The name comes from the circle of white flowers at the base of the tree which blossom every spring. Legend has it that if a couple swear their love for each other under that tree, their love would last forever and would be represented in the form of a flower at the base of the tree. 

It was a high cliff and most children aren't allowed because it was so dangerous to be there. Even though, it was a popular site for teenage couples. Thus I was very excited when Ash asked me to meet him there that night.

He showed up late as usual but had a sad expression on his face. 

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No. Everything is as it should be." He gave a sad smile and looked up into the sky.

Both of us sat down together under the tree. We just sat there and stared at the starlit sky and the light of the full moon. It was the most beautiful night I have ever seen and it still is. We remained like this for a while, side by side enjoying the peace that was upon us. How I wished right then that we could remain like that forever. 

"The sky is so clear tonight. The stars are shining ever so bright. No matter what happens it will never change. It will always remain the same." Ash said as though he's talking to himself.

I found his words odd. Nevertheless, I summoned enough courage to say the words I've been wanting to that whole night.

"I love you Ash. I've been in love with you since our journey began and I still am. I didn't realize it at first but you were becoming more than a friend or a travelling partner. You mean so much to me, much more than a friend ever could be. Last week when you told me that you loved me and I just stood there without saying anything back, it's just that you surprised me by saying so. The truth is I love you too. Oh I love you Ash, I lo…"

"I don't."

Right then my heart skipped a beat and began pounding in my chest until it hurts so badly. My fragile heart had been shattered into a million pieces with no hope of ever mending it. 

*I don't* The two monosyllable words echoed in my mind. I felt tears welling up in my eyes but struggled to force it down.

"I don't love you Misty." Ash continued slowly whilst he kept staring at the sky, "I was just joking. I didn't know what I was saying. I've always thought of you as an older sister, an annoying one at that. Someone whom I admire or look up to, no more no less. Do you understand? I'm sorry you felt that way about me. I truly am." 

I couldn't hold back my tears any more. The humiliation. After confessing my deepest feelings to him, he just threw it away like it means nothing to him. I didn't want to believe my ears.

"I don't believe you Ash! I know you have feelings for me. If you truly don't love me, then tell it to my face. Look at me as you say those words!"

Still he would not face me. "I'm sorry."

And so I ran. I ran away as fast as I could from that awful place, away from the only person I'd ever love, not even once looking back. That was the last time I ever saw him till today. 

*****

"Forgive me, Misty. Forgive me……." 

Ash collapsed onto the soft grass beneath his feet. A single tear trickling down the side of his face as the full moon continues to shine down upon him. 

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Q and A and N ::

(1) Are Dragons years the same as human years?

==I hadn't really given much thought to the conversion of their aging against ours. So very sorry bout that!

(2) There ARE dragon type pokemon you know. 

== Yes yes, I do know. These dragons (Ash and Gary) are the original pokemon. The pokemon in the world now kind of originated from them. That is why some types of pokemon are more closely similar to dragons. Hence dragon type pokemon. And also why most dragon type pokemon are more powerful than most pokemon. I'll explain more on this later.

(3) I find it unlikely that two races so biologically different like humans and dragons who have the same infant forms.

==It wasn't always like that in the beginning. Only when the dragons evolved a way of shape shifting, their biological state is that of a human at birth. It's a part of that process to keep them safer. Example: If a human happens to find a baby 'dragon' they'll think its just another human child.  


(4) Why would Giovanni make his move NOW or any time soon? Why not before? Why wait all these centuries?  
==Ahh..Yes. This can be explained by a simple yet lame(or hard to believe) fact that he didn't know where they were or who they were. Even if he had seen them before, he hadn't known that it was 'them' that he had been looking for. He had lost contact with his brother's family after the war.

(5) What could kill a dragon? Even one in human form?

==I hadn't given this much thought. For now just assume that whatever can kill us can kill them too.

(6) Giovanni has seen them before, why would this make him put all the pieces together now?

==Ze answer iz closely related to ze answer to question no. 4. 

(7) If they need to learn shape shifting why not ask a natural? Dulplica's dittos?

==Dittos..hmm….Could dittos turn into human forms? My memory is really bad. I hadn't really thought about this one. Besides how could Ash and Gary learn from them if they can't understand what they are teaching. They couldn't understand pokemon speech yet. Oops! I shouldn't have said that. ^___^;;

Response::::

Nova S. :: Thanks, Thanx, and Thank you!!!!!! For your wonderful review!! **I'm a famous poet** (Hits herself in the head, and warns herself not to get delusional.)

Akiko :: I like Gary 2! Though I havta admit I kinda like most badboys..^__^;; in any story. Arigato Gozaimasu!! Wait a minute. Did you say this was a good fic? Is it really? (Hits herself in the head again, and warns herself not to get too delusional.)

thunder mouse pikachu :: You're cute! **smiles** And have an active imagination. ^___^. Oh god, I can't answer your questions. It'll give away the plot and the ending. So sorry but you'll havta wait and find out! ^__^

Alex Warlorn :: Another long review!! Wow. Such a curious guy! ^___^;; Thanx 4 d questions though, you'll find that I'd tried my best to answer them above. Oh wait. Let me see. As Yoda said 'do or do not, there is no 'try'. Hmm, well ok, I DID my best to answer them above.^__^;; Hehehe. 'Strange ideas eh?' Hmmm. Now that's an idea! Thanx a lot! Hehehe. **sly grin and goes off to make a note** 

Important! (Well, maybe not)

I just realized something!!!! No no I still don't own pokemon. Sigh..

Anyway**grin**, I have to ask your opinions on something. Recently I went through my rough draft again and I realized there's gonna be quite a few more flashbacks and you may (and most probably will) get confused with the timeline. 

Anyhow the current time line is in the year 522PY. The Prologue is just a sort of teaser for the ending (so the year doesn't really count). The conversation about the dragons was in the past, as was Misty's narration(above). 

Confusing?

So the question is…do you guys mind? 

Or shall I write the whole thing all over again? 

Leave me your views in your reviews. ^___^

Till then..

Jya ne...

=^.^=Crimson Flame=^.^=


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Pokemon? Iye. Watashi no de wa arimasen. 

Quick note: This scene is right after where Misty ran away.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

DESCENDANTS OF THE DRAGONS

by Crimson Flame

Chapter 6

****

18th of Summer, 510 PY.

"Forgive me, Misty. Forgive me……." 

Ash collapsed onto the soft grass beneath his feet. A single tear trickling down the side of his face as the full moon continues to shine down upon him. 

"You had to you know. It is the only way to keep her safe."

Those words broke the midnight silence abruptly. Ash looked up when he heard the voice of his brother. Gary looked back sympathetically at him, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"I know." Ash said brushing away the tear. "I'd never risk putting her in danger. I…..I love her too much."

"And the other guy? What of him?"

"Brock? I care bout him as well. I had told them that I would not be continuing my journey yesterday. Brock had understood. He hadn't asked me why. I guess that's just the kind of guy he is. But Misty just wouldn't listen. She thought it was a joke. If only she had."

Seeing Ash's downcast face, Gary decided to let it drop. Friends are a hard thing to lose.

"Come on Ash. Let's head back. We've got a lot of training to do in the morning. It'll help put your mind off her."

Ash stood up to his feet. He looked to the endless darkness where Misty had disappeared into.

"Goodbye Misty. I'll never forget you."

*****

(The next morning)

"Pikachu! Shock Shield now!"

"Pika!" Pikachu's body became enveloped in yellow sparks as though it's glowing. 

"Arcanine! Fire Blast it!"

Arcanine took a deep breath and released a great blast of flame hurtling towards Pikachu.

Pikachu stood its ground. It was thrown back a bit when the fire blast hit but it did not receive any damage from the attack.

"What?! Impossible!" Gary shouted.

"Yeah! Nothing's impossible bro. Pikachu's Shock Shield protects it fully from any elemental attack."

"Oh yeah! Take Down attack Arcanine!"

Arcanine ran towards Pikachu and leaped up high into the air. Pikachu merely stared back at the huge red blur in the sky, not even budging an inch. It just crouched down in its position and its unblinking eyes followed the pokemon's every movement. 

Then seconds before the initial impact, Pikachu leaped out of the way with lightning speed. Arcanine hit the ground where Pikachu had been standing mere seconds ago. Recovering itself from the failed attack, Arcanine stood up unsteadily and gave a frustrated growl.

"Alright Pikachu! Great dodge! Now try Thunder Wave."

Pikachu focused its powers and sent a wave of golden-yellow electricity flowing towards Arcanine. The pokemon was hit by the powerful wave and was immediately paralyzed. It struggled to move but to no avail.

"No Arcanine. Do not struggle. Focus on your powers instead. Break its hold on you!"

Arcanine stopped struggling and stayed still. It began focusing its powers. A crimson-like glow radiated from within it and it was released from paralysis.

"Great job Arcanine!"

"Wow Gary I'm impressed."

"Then trust me Ash, you're going to be totally blown off by this one. Arcanine, Meteor Shower now!"

Renewed with the ability to move again, Arcanine gave a piercing howl. Its eyes began glowing ruby red as power is being gathered within it. Soon its whole body began to glow along with its eyes.

In an instant Arcanine dashed towards Pikachu at top speed. So fast it now resembled a meteor, a giant fireball hurtling towards the stunned electric mouse. It collided into Pikachu with great force, breaking away its Shock Shield. Unprotected, Pikachu was barraged with multiple red-hot collisions. Though it managed to dodge some of it, Arcanine kept attacking at lightning speed. Now it really looked as if a meteor shower was taking place.

After a couple more attacks, Pikachu managed to break free from the line of fire. It appeared to be slightly burned and bruised. 

"Are you OK Pikachu?"

Pikachu gave Ash a thumbs-up and went into its battle stance again. It crouched down, sparks emitting from its cheeks, awaiting orders from Ash.

"Then let's show them what we're made of! Pikachu! Raging Thunder Crash!"

Pikachu began to glow too as it summoned all its power to perform its attack. Dark thunderclouds began to gather in the sky above them, blocking out the bright sun. Winds howl and wild pokemon scatter trying to get as far away as possible from the battlefield.

All of the sudden, a bolt of lightning streaked down from the sky and hit Pikachu straight on. But instead of crying in agony, Pikachu began harnessing the energy from it. Slowly it began building up its energy. Its eyes widened as it stared up into the sky. 

As Gary looked on with wonder, he saw Pikachu's eyes turn bright silver. At that moment, Gary realized what was happening.

"No Ash! Stop it!" Gary quickly recalled Arcanine back into its pokeball whilst running as fast as he could towards him.

Ash was in a trance-like state. His arms were lifted up in the air. His eyes, like Pikachu's were glowing silver.

"Pika…chu!" Pikachu shouted as it released all of its pent-up energy back up into the sky. All seemed still for a moment. And then thousands of powerful lightning bolts came raining down from the heavens. It started with Pikachu as its center point, then spreading out in a circle of disaster, electrocuting everything in its path.

Gary managed to reach where Ash was and knocked him down with the momentum of his body. All of the lightning bolts ceased firing instantly. Ash recovered from his trance, all dazed and confused. 

The whole area was in ruins. Trees were burned to cinder and the ground was literally scorched black by the lightning. As Ash surveyed the destruction, he came to realize what had happened. He ran towards his fainted pokemon and cradled it in his arms.

"What have I done……."

"It was an accident."

Ash wanted to believe Gary's words very much but he knew it was only half the truth.

"No. It was my fault. My inexperience caused this destruction. That was why I had to break away from Misty and Brock. They could get hurt. But I swear I'll do everything I can to keep this power under control. And thus I swear on the memory of our mother and of our father that I will perfect this gift and help protect others with it."

"So do I, Ash. So do I."

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Note:::

(1) This is a sort of continuance from where Misty left off. Misty had already run away before Gary had shown up. So that means this is a part that Misty doesn't know. It is NOT a part of Misty's narration. But it's still in the past.

(2) 'Raging Thunder Crash'…I borrowed it from an anime called Fushigi Yuugi. To those who know it, it's one of Soi's powers. It's effects are also inspired from Pokemon Master's Dark/White Lightning Apocalypse though its nowhere near as destructive as it is. 

(3) From the battle scene, I just wanted to justify Ash's actions for leaving his friends behind. Show that he's dangerous when he can't keep his powers under control. 

Reviewers' response: (insert dramatic music)

One winged Kuja::: Thanx! And I don't think I'll be using Ruby/Sapphire…I'm not very familiar with it. I might screw things up @___@;; and get killed by fans. 

thunder mouse pikachu::: Woah. Hold on to your ponytas…um I mean horses. ^__^ I do think you're crazy! ****just kidding**** hehehe. Anyway, Delia happened b4 Lover's circle. I told u to pay attention to the dates, tut tut tut. ^___^ Their son is five as I said in the prologue. And your assessments are half correct only. And the answer to your questions………lie in future chapters!!! Dun dun dun dun chiang! Hehehe. Sorry I had to do that. ^___^ Anyway thanx 4 ur wonderful review! It even inspired a future scene. 

Alex Warlorn::: Diz iz wert happenz next! Hehehe. Hope u enjoyed it!!

Nova S. ::: Oh no!!! You won't do that would you?? ***puts on great big watery eevee eyes.*** ^___^ And since you're the only one who provided feedback on the timeline thing, **glares at the others ^__^;;;** I've decided to continue on as usual.

Aisha ClanClan::: Hopefully this chapter answered your questions. ^___^ And keep reading!!

Akiko ::: Ooh love you! Thanx 4 d compliments about the dragons!! **author is skipping with joy.** And I actually inspired U? **skips around somemore until Skiplooms become jealous.**

Ok ok. So how was the battle scene? ^__^

That's all 4 now.

Don't make me say the R word. ^__^

Just do the R thing. ^__^

=CF=


End file.
